


"Yes."

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Aya-chan lied.





	"Yes."

Aya picked up the phone. “Hello,” she said, trying to put the smile into her voice. “Kitten in the House Flowershop.”

No one answered. The connection was scratchy; like someone was calling from far away. Then there was another sound. Not a sigh. Just a soft hitch of breath. And Aya knew. It was Ran. Ran had called her. 

Ran was hurting. 

“Ran! Is that you?” she asked, even though she knew the answer. 

His breath shuddered with surprise. “Tell me… Are you happy?”

Happy? How could she be happy? But he’d given her everything. She could give him this.


End file.
